leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG123
}} Rhapsody in Drew (Japanese: 決戦！グランドフェスティバル③！！ Decisive Battle! Grand Festival (3)!!) is the 123rd episode of the , and the 397th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 7, 2005 and in the United States on February 25, 2006. Blurb May and Harley face off in the main competition of the Grand Festival! It's Harley's Banette and Cacturne against May's Beautifly and Bulbasaur. May's team gets in the first hits, but Harley makes a comeback and it takes some quick thinking for May to beat Harley and move onto the semifinals. Elsewhere, Jessie wants to impersonate a coordinator and sneak into the competition. Team Rocket decides to kidnap Robert, but Ash interrupts them as they make their move. Snorunt is hit by Team Rocket's Pokémon and evolves into a Glalie! Jessie thinks it's adorable, James thinks it's creepy, but either way, Glalie easily sends them packing. Back on the stage, May defeats Anthony's Pinsir and Combusken, but her next opponent will be an even greater challenge: Drew! And Drew has brought a Flygon he trained especially for the competition. Flygon and Roselia are up against Combusken and Skitty. It's a close fight but Roselia hits May's Pokémon with Stun Spore, followed by a Steel Wing from Flygon, and takes the win. Now it's Drew and Robert in the finals. To May's surprise, Robert earns the victory and wins the Festival. But Drew isn't upset—that night, even though there's a party, he goes right back to training. Impressed by his example, May sets her sights on next year's Grand Festival! Plot The episode begins with a recap of the Contest Battles from the previous episode. is facing off against Harley in the second round of the final competition matches. Harley starts the battle off by having use and use which both hit their mark to put a dent in May's points. May has attack with which Harley's Pokémon try to dodge but Bulbasaur grabs onto their legs. Beautifly follows that up with that also hits its mark to put a big dent in Harley's points. Bulbasaur releases its grip on Cacturne and Banette which sends them both spinning. Beautifly uses Silver Wind that hits its mark and they become very disoriented as they keep spinning all of the way to the ground. All of the judges were very impressed with Bulbasaur and Beautifly's combinations and that they are completely in sync. After Banette and Cacturne snap out of their disorientation, Bulbasaur tries to use Vine Whip again but Banette counters with so that Bulbasaur can't use the same move twice in a row. Cacturne uses towards Bulbasaur while Beautifly brings it high into the air to dodge the attack. Banette uses which hits its mark. Bulbasaur uses to counterattack and combine with Will-O'-Wisp to create sparkling dust all over the field. Cacturne uses Pin Missile towards them, but Bulbasaur and Beautifly come out of the dust and use Silver Wind and Razor Leaf to land a critical hit on the opponents to drop Harley's points to zero. With that win May moves on to the second stage to face Drew. All of the judges felt that May did an incredible job with her Pokémon in that battle. Harley says to Drew that he's probably happy to see him lose to May but Drew says no and that May was just better than him. Harley says that he will be happy once he sees both of them lose. Meanwhile, was trying to decide which famous person Jessie was going to impersonate next. They decide that Robert will be the one Jessie impersonates next. As Robert walks outside, Meowth shoots a rope with a grabbing arm on it to grab Robert. Ash arrives and has use to free him. Team Rocket recites their motto and begins to attack. Team Rocket brings out and . tries to use but it fails while everyone laughs at it. Robert gives Snorunt some encouragement and says for it to focus its energy in its head to be able to aim Ice Beam properly. Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Dustox uses towards Pikachu, but Snorunt jumps in front to take the hit and it begins to evolve into . Ash scans Glalie with the Pokédex. Robert suggests to Ash to test out Glalie's ability to use Ice Beam. Glalie uses Ice Beam to freeze Team Rocket and send them blasting off. In the second stage, May with and Bulbasaur faced off against Anthony with and . Combusken tries to use but Pinsir comes out of Swalot's stomach to pinch Combusken's beak shut. Time runs out but May wins the match and moves on to the third stage. Anthony respectfully congratulates May on the win and wishes her luck in the stage. The next match ups are revealed to be that May will face Drew in the third stage. In the third stage, May's Combusken and are up against Drew's Roselia and . Ash scans Flygon with his Pokédex. Roselia begins with a sparkling Petal Dance while Flygon flies right through it to attack. Skitty counters with which comes out as and the opponents' combination. Combusken uses but misses Flygon as it dodges and Flygon falls and lands on top of Skitty. and comment on how Drew really knows the open field and appears to know how May is going to attack in this match. Flygon uses and Roselia uses SolarBeam towards the opponents while May has Combusken use Fire Spin to push the combined attacks away. Drew loses a lot of points because of that. Combusken uses Fire Spin again while Flygon counters with which blows the attack away. Skitty uses as Roselia jumps on top of Flygon to fly away and dodge it. May says that Flygon is really fast and that she has to figure out a way around that somehow with her losing so many points. Skitty uses Assist which turns into Vine Whip but it misses the opponents. Combusken uses the Vine Whip to jump high into the air. Roselia uses while Skitty counters with . Flygon uses Flamethrower but it was exactly what May wanted to happen. May has Combusken follow the flames towards Flygon and hits with Sky Uppercut. May's friends say to May's mom that she is really a great Coordinator as she is showing in the match. Caroline says she is really proud of how well May is doing in the match. Norman is shown watching the match on TV. May wanted to finish off the battle in one hit with very little time remaining and her having very little points left. Skitty uses and Combusken uses while Roselia uses that hits and them. Flygon finishes the match off with . Drew wins the match but May is a very good sport even in defeat. Everyone in the stands cheer for May for doing such a great job in the match and in the grand festival. May's friends also give her compliments on a job well done. May's mom says that she is very proud of her. Harley is very displeased that the crowd was cheering May even though she lost. As Drew is shown facing off with Robert in the final stage, he is losing by a lot of points. uses while comes through the Twister and finishes Masquerain and Roselia off with . Drew is a very good sport about the loss. With the win, Robert becomes a Top Coordinator and wins the Ribbon Cup. May and her friends all compliment Drew's hard work even though he lost. May says to Drew that she's sorry he lost, but Drew tells her that there is always someone better. May sits down after eating a lot, looks behind her and wonders where the flashing lights are coming from. Outside Drew was having Masquerain and Roselia practice Contest moves some more instead of being at the party. Roselia used Magical Leaf but Masquerain was hit and Drew told it that it should be fast enough to dodge that attack. May asks Drew why he isn't at the party and he explains that he is training to get better just like Robert is even though he just won the Grand Festival. Drew explains that if she wants to become a Top Coordinator, she has to keep practicing and getting better. He is working on new moves for the next Grand Festival and says that he expects May at the next one as well. Drew says good-bye and walks away. Ash offers May a vanilla ice cream cone but scares her while doing so. May's mother mentions that the two of them were both alone and that maybe there was some romance going on. May says to her friends that she is planning on not giving up until she becomes a Top Coordinator and her mom tells her that she is very proud. May's mother reminds May that now she has to support Ash as he tries to become the Hoenn League Champion. Major events * defeats Harley and and advances to the quarter-finals. * 's evolves into and masters . * Drew is revealed to have obtained a . * Drew defeats May in the quarterfinals. * defeats Drew in the finals, winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. * Robert receives the Ribbon Cup and becomes a Top Coordinator. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Caroline * Norman * Drew * Harley * * * Vivian Meridian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy (×3) * s Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Drew's) * (Drew's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Harley's) * ( 's) * (Anthony's) Trivia * This episode concludes the three-part Hoenn Grand Festival arc. * This is the last episode in which Drew's Roselia kept its Japanese voice in the English dub. * The English dub title is most likely a reference to 's famous composition . * Advance Adventure, Ready Go!, and music from Mewtwo Strikes Back are used as background music. Errors * During the between and Harley, says that " cannot use for awhile now", after uses . Torment only prevents a Pokémon from using the same move twice in a row. * In one part of the episode, May says " , use jump!", which is not a move. * After defeating Harley, Vivian Meridian says that May will be moving on to the semifinals, but in reality, she was moving on to the Top 16. * When Drew is watching May and Harley's battle, the time counter goes from 4:01 to 3:00 to 3:59. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, What is the final evolution of ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |de= |da= |fi= |fr= |he= |hi=Drew ने मारी बाज़ी |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 123 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Grand Festival episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes focusing on Harley de:Studieren geht über verlieren! es:EP400 fr:AG123 ja:AG編第123話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第122集